The Little Romp at Brown
by IDontOwnEmotion
Summary: Benny and Mark's collage days. Up to the day Benny leaves Mark's life. MarkBenny. NEW CHAPTER 14 IS M RATED.
1. Dark

Benny gazed across the crowded hallway. All around him were young guys unpacking, saying goodbye to family, and rushing around. Benny needed just one moment of piece and it didn't look like he was going to find it in this busy place. He glanced down at the paper that had been roughly shoved in his hands upon his arrival at Brown University. It had all his classes for the semester and where his dorm was. 

After wandering around campus for a few hours Benny came upon a tall brick faced building. "Connelly Hall." He read on the plaque next to the door. The name seemed to match the one on his paper. He trudged up the cold stone steps. It was starting to get very dark. This had to have been one of the worst days of his life.

Benny finally reached what he suspected to be the correct room. The wooden overused door creaked on his hinges as he thrust it open. Inside the room, bathed in blue light coming from an outside street lamp, was the most beautiful boy Benny had ever seen. He couldn't help, but stare for a moment. His pale, milky white skin shined bright in the dark room. Unfortunately for Benny the boy turned out to be a light sleeper and awoke with a start at the sound of the door.

He blinked his eyes softly at Benny for a moment. "Hi, I'm Benny." Benny said sitting down on what appeared to be his own bed. "Mark," the boy murmured shutting his eyes once more. "and I hope you'll excuse me, but I have the inability to be social and tired at the same time." Benny smiled faintly before closing his eyes and accepting the darkness of sleep.


	2. Sunrise

Sunlight streamed into the open window of the small dorm room. Mark stirred slightly in his bed. He shielded his eyes from the light immediately after opening them. He squinted hard and reached to get his glasses. The typical morning confusion hit him. Where am I? Why am I not in my bed? Then he remembered… He was free. He was a college boy. Out of Scarsdale and on his on.

He heard a queer sound from the other side of the room and turned to see the figure of a larger man laying still clothed on the opposite bed. Mark vaguely remembered this man from last night. Yes it was all coming back now. The door was slammed open. His slumber was disrupted. This guy must be his roommate.

The sunlight hit the other guy's face and like a natural alarm clock he immediately woke up. He sat up quickly after noticing Mark staring at him. After the initial shock sank in and his memory came back, the man (Mark felt it was reasonable to call him that as he had no boyish qualities…not like Mark did.) propped himself up on his elbows and yawned loudly.

Mark quickly racked his brain for a hint of a whisper of a name. It seemed rude to not know. Especially since Mark was positive he had introduced himself last night. Plus he really wanted to make a good impression on this guy. He was pretty cute. His chocolate colored skin just seemed to glisten in the morning lights.

The guy did the work for Mark. "I'm Benny." He said leaning across the room extending his hand. Mark gripped the hand forcefully and the contact sent a surprising jolt through his body as their eyes met, Ice Blue on Calming Brown. Mark smiled, "I'm Mark." He stated. Benny sat up again more comfortable now that introductions had been made. "So what are you doing at Brown Mark?" Benny asked liking the way the name rolled off his tongue. "Studying film." Mark responded with a smile that lit up the room brighter than the sun. Mark was really only truly happy behind his camera. "And you?" he asked. "Business." Benny replied with a roll of his eyes. " Ew…why"  
"It was either go into real estate or be kicked out on my ass in the middle of Compton…Where are you from"  
"Scarsdale." Mark blushed a little Benny smirked. This boy was seriously adorable. Of course no one, but his high school boyfriend knew he was bi and Benny was extremely good at hiding it. Benny yawned again and looked at the watch he was still wearing.  
"Shit! I'm late for orientation!"

He grabbed his coat off the floor and rushed out the door leaving a slightly confused Mark by himself. 'Business majors…' He thought with a small shrug. 


	3. Sweat Sweet

Mark sat silently cross-legged on his bed in deep thought. His first long term assignment for Film Theory I was to write a screenplay for a 1 minute documentary on whatever topic he wanted. He stared down at the blank notebook in front of him. He wanted to pick a very…out there topic…but not too controversial. It was after all only his 2nd month at Brown. He brought the eraser of the pencil up to his lips and chewed softly on the pink rubber. Topic…topic…topic…Mark sighed in frustration and slammed his head into the wall behind him.

Mark collected his thought for a few minutes before he was interrupted by the sound of the old wooden door whining on it's hinges, signifying Benny was back. Mark opened his eyes slightly and watched his roommate cross the room with a tired look on his face. In what seemed like one swift motion Benny acknowledged Mark's presence with a slight nod, peeled off the wife beater that was sticking to his sweat slicked skin, and tossed it on his bed.

Benny took one look at the distressed film student and smiled. Over the last few months Benny and Mark had somewhat become friends. They would go out for drinks sometimes. Benny learned the hard way that Mark can't hold his alcohol. Mark would sometimes be in a good enough mood to invite Benny to come along with him while he filmed. Even though Benny enjoyed this gentle comforting friendship, the lust from day one was still there. All Benny wanted to do after seeing Mark sitting there pouting was to kiss him hard and like he meant it. Instead he just winked and went to take a shower.

There was so much in Benny's eyes, Mark decided. They were just perfect. Sharp and dark, yet comforting and relaxing to look at. He watched Benny's eyes shine as he winked and went to take a shower. With nothing left to do except work Mark closed his eyes again, but this time the idea that popped up wasn't a possible screenplay, but Benny. Benny with his muscles all tight and taut. He always looked so hot coming back from the gym. Sweat slicked skin was always a little reward for anyone sitting there waiting for Benny. Mark's right hand absentmindedly dropped the pencil he was holding and moved down his body, brushing over the rough fabric of his jeans as he pictured possibly kissing Benny. Mark knew this was extremely juvenile, but right now with a burning erection he really didn't care.

He careful unzipped his jeans making sure he was quiet. After all Benny was just in the next room. He heard the shower turn on in the next room and was delighted to hear Benny moan as the blissfully hot water cascaded down his body. His movements became more frantic. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and started pumping in a quick motion. He let all sorts of scenarios flicker in and out of his mind. Things he wanted Benny to do…Things he wanted to do to Benny. He lifted his hips off the bed and thrust into his right hand. He let the other hand wander on his inner thigh imagining that being Benny's hand instead of his own. The fact that Benny was less than 20 feet away from him aroused Mark even more.

He came a few moments later with a contented sigh and pulled his jeans back up and fastened them. He looked back down at the still blank notebook with new hope and began writing frantically.

In the shower Benny winced as the orgasm tore through his body. He sank down to the tiled floor and watched the lukewarm water wash the mess away. Benny frowned. He could fantasize all he wanted, but Mark would just never want him that way. 


	4. Daquiries

Benny breathed in the refreshingly cold February air. It was great to be out of that musty dorm room after what seemed like millenniums of studying for Midterms. After much convincing, Benny was able to coax Mark away from his half finished screenplay. Benny hadn't told him, but he was extremely proud of the development Mark had been making in his art. On weekends he'd come home breathless from running around all day. There was always this pink tinge in his cheeks from being out in the cold and from excitement about any random thing he thought could really make his film…something. The great thing about Mark, Benny thought, was that he never exactly knew what he was looking for, but he always seemed to know when he found it.

Benny decided, after finding Mark asleep on his screenplay last night, Mark really really needed a relaxing night out.  
"Are you aware how much I hate you for this?" Mark said playfully hitting Benny in the arm. They walked briskly down the sidewalk towards the club on campus, trying to avoid the cold.  
"Oh you may hate my now my friend," Benny responded knowingly. "but later tonight you shall love me!" Benny tried not to let on how much he wished those words were more literal. He still hadn't told anyone about his fatal attraction to Mark. There was just no way the affection was mutual. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Mark blush a deep red.

A few minutes later the club came into view. Mark sighed. "You know I can't drink." He warned.  
"Oh I know that all too well"  
"Shut up." Both boys laughed. Both believed it was great that they could be friends like this.

Benny shoved his way to the crowded bar. Some bad rock band was playing in the background. Benny was never one for Rock music. It gave him headaches. He held out a 20 to the tired looking girl behind the bar. "Jack and Coke." He shouted over the roar of the rock groupies and partying students "What do you want." He asked Mark "I don't drink"  
"Oh come on! I didn't drag you out here for nothing. Get something or die"  
"Fine! Um…Strawberry Daiquiri"  
"  
"What"  
"…Are you fucking kidding me"  
"What? It's the only thing I can drink without pukeing"  
"But that's so…girly! I can't be seen with someone drinking a Daiquiri"  
"Fine then I'm leaving." Mark turned toward the exit and began to walk away.  
"Wait." Benny exclaimed grabbing his shoulder. If he didn't want Mark pissed at him he'd have to swallow his pride. "Get a Daiquiri."

At 2 AM the boys stumbled back to their dorm…drunk off their asses. Benny was giggling like a 7 year old girl as he waited for Mark to open the door. Mark immediately fell, dazed onto his bed, and Benny, being to drunk and tired to walk to the other side of the room, simply collapsed next to him.

"You…you know wa immagonna do when I gets me somemoney?" Benny asked, slurring his words.  
"Hmm"  
"Im gonnnnna build a studio just for you. And and and and and and, Imma gonna produce allllllll your movies…Wanna know why"  
"zzzzz"  
"Mark…?" Benny glanced over the amazingly small bed to see a sleeping Mark. The one he fell in love with that first day.  
"Do you wanna know why?" He continued softly "Because you're my best friend…and I love you." And with that he fell asleep.  
An only half asleep Mark simply brushed it off as Benny's drunk incoherent thoughts. Benny couldn't love him. 


	5. Skies

They had been sitting under the tree like that for almost two hours. Mark sat upright against the base of the tree with his legs outstretched and his arm draped over Benny's shoulders. Benny rested his head against Mark's shoulders and curled up into himself. There was really nothing romantic about it. Just two friends sitting in the cool shade of a tree.

Up above the perfect blue sky winked at them. The sun shone brightly on this glorious day. The two friends were enthralled in a discussion about plans for the future. "I wanna live in New York City." Mark had stated. "Penthouse in the ritziest part of New York City. I'll be Mark Cohen, world renowned filmmaker with two or three award winning documentaries under my belt"  
"And you're gonna get the money…where?" Benny had asked "Working my fingers to the bone…just like everyone else in this great country"  
Benny loved Mark's determination. "What about me?" He asked "What about you"  
"You're just gonna leave your best friend in the dust to go off and be a filmmaker"  
"Of course not. You'll be my production manager. Run the studio. All that shit. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Mark smiled down at Benny with the sweetest grin ever seen on the face of the earth. Benny met Mark's eyes. Chocolate warm brown on ice cold blue. Benny leaned up and kissed Mark gently on the mouth. It was gentle, yet forceful. A kiss like he meant it. Benny became ecstatic when he felt…felt…was Mark kissing him back? Yes there was no doubt about it. The feeling between the two more-than-friends was defiantly mutual. They were both in some kind of love

He had no idea what had come over him. One minute they were sitting under a tree just talking and the next Benny was pinning Mark against the tree attacking his mouth. He smoothly licked his way past Mark's parted and chapped lips. He licked and tasted and wanted every inch of their mouths touching. The perfect blue sky above twinkled. The moment was so perfect that both forgot the were outside…in broad daylight…on a Saturday.

"FAGS!" Someone shouted from across the courtyard. Benny tore his mouth away from Mark's with a start. He looked at Mark. Dazed and smiling like an idiot, lips bruised from the forceful kiss. Benny didn't deserve to look at someone so perfect. He got up, grabbed his bag and quickly started heading for the dorm. Maybe he could kill himself before Mark got back.

He felt a rough hand on his shoulder as he approached the door, and a wet and loving mouth covering his own as he was roughly thrust into the dorm. The boys collapsed on the death trap that was Benny's bed. After being sure his point had been adequately made, Mark rolled off Benny and onto the floor.

Benny was still breathless. "Mark?" He choked out.  
"…pant yeah? pant…" came a reply from the floor.  
"Are you okay"  
"I'll be fine"  
"Come here." Benny tugged Mark back onto the bed an let the smaller boy rest in his arms. It felt very right this way.  
"I…um…I don't know what to say." Mark confessed blushing a little.  
"I love you. And I'm gonna keep you safe." Benny promised as he kissed Mark's spiky blond head.

The stars in the night sky twinkled with their love. 


	6. Bubble Gum

Chew…blow…POP…chew…blow…POP!

Benny looked up from the Calculus homework he was working on to see his roommate- and new boyfriend- Mark sitting on his bed, reading a comic book and chewing- no popping- a wad of gum.

Chew…blow…POP…chew…blow…POP!

Benny closed his eyes and carefully listened to the rhythmic popping. It was very relaxing on his tired and used mind. Mark was a very nice constant in his ever changing life. He hoped it would stay that way.

They went surprisingly seamlessly from friendship to…whatever this was. Love? No too soon to be love. Defiantly something meaningful though. At least, Benny wanted it to be meaningful- hoped it was meaningful to Mark.

He really cared a lot about the guy. He wanted to keep him safe. It wasn't love, yet it was way more than friendship. Perhaps it was just too special to have a name, Benny thought with a smile. 

Chew…blow…POP…chew…

The rhythmic, timed chewing and popping stopped suddenly and Benny turned to look at his boyfriend. 'It still feels so weird to call him that.'

"You almost done?" Mark asked looking over the top of the comic book.

Benny couldn't keep the idiotic grin off his face. "Yeah. Why?"

"Wanna go get something to eat?" He said in that boyish way.

"Sure." He replies rising from his seat at the small desk.

Benny carefully sat down next to Mark on the dangerously old dorm bed and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. Mark pushed back with an unexpected force and Benny was soon knocked up against the headboard with Mark straddling his hips and in full control of what was supposed to have been a quick little kiss. While Mark was busy searching his mouth, Benny trailed his hands, almost absentmindedly, down Mark's small body, and rested them on his lower back. Benny was extremely happy in his situation with Mark. He was perfectly fine being with him like this. Everything was stress free and simple. All that mattered was them.

Mark pulled away with a satisfied smirk and hopped off the bed. He began to walk towards the door when he stopped suddenly and put a hand to his face.

"My gum…" He said facing Benny.

Benny laughed as he popped the gum and jumped off Mark's bed.

Mark followed him out the door. 


	7. Lust

AN- This chapter involves smut. I am really pressed for reviews. I won't update until I get two reveiws on this chapter. I know you're out there. The blue button is calling you.

Sometimes the relationship was sweet, and slow, and kisses, and conversation. Other times, like now, it was all heat, and lust, and now, and teeth, and burning skin, and please, and need, and wonton, and begging. 

Benny loved when Mark begged. It gave him power. It gave him energy. It fueled his imagination for all the things he wanted to do with Mark. To do TO Mark.

All it took was one glance and Mark was gone. They had been out drinking that night and when Benny got that look in his eye, that smutty suggestive one, it all fell from Mark's lips in an instant. "Want you, need you, now, more!" Mark pulled, well more accurately dragged, a wide eyed and horny Benny down the street from their regular bar.

They stumbled into the dorm room at the same time and collapsed willingly on a whining and tired old bed. Clothes were deemed unnecessary and at this point just another pointless obstacle to get to that hot skin, and that beautiful contact. Benny was on top planting fresh kisses on Mark's face while the latter struggled to pull away both shirts. Once that new skin was free, Benny roamed it and stalked it like an animal hunting for fresh prey as he found new pale skin to mark and own. A beautiful moan was torn from Mark's throat when Benny's tongue passed over Mark's stomach, creeping, ever so slowly, lower…and lower.

"Benj." Mark whispered his pet name for Benny with so much passion in his voice it drove Benny wild. Soon both boys were nude and fumbling around in the dark for the damn lube and condoms. Benny found them first and then used all his power to thrust Mark back onto the bed with himself on top of him. Benny dived for Mark's mouth and attacked thrusting his tongue in and out. While Benny was preoccupied Mark rolled the condom onto the other boy's painfully hard cock. Benny grabbed the abandoned lube and slathered some liquid from the sticky bottle onto his fingers.

Benny looked up at Mark. The usually pale boy's skin was flushed and red and hot to the touch. His lips were bruised and red from rough kisses and his legs were spread wide…begging…begging.

"You're so beautiful." Benny whispered at Mark's ear as he thrust two fingers into the boy. "You're such a beautiful slut with your legs all spread open for me." Mark moaned at the contact. They had done this a few times before so the pain wasn't extremely intense, but it was enough to almost send Mark over the edge. Incoherent pleas continued to fall from his bruised lips. "Yes Benny oh God, yes more please, now!" Mark wanted more, needed more. He pushed back as Benny added a third finger. "More? Wow you are a slut. I'm gonna fuck you all night Marky-Boy. I'll make you scream for me and you will be mine!" The mere though drove Mark insane. "Yes please! Have me, own me, take me!"

Benny deemed Mark ready and laughed at Mark's groan when his fingers were torn away. Benny licked his way up Mark's throat and lowered himself down to Mark's entrance. He held himself there. Testing Mark. "Tell me how bad you want it." He teased Mark relentlessly. Mark had to comply. "I want you so badly, I can't stand it Benny please!" With an ego stroke like that Benny couldn't resist. He thrust into Mark and it felt so good to feel that heat around his cock. Mark however wasn't entirely satisfied. "Move, Benny please more." Benny set a slow steady pace of rhythmic thrusting. Since this was not their first time there was no rush to go extremely fast. Benny enjoyed having this smooth fluid lovemaking without all the teenage want and need getting in the way. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Mark's forehead. "How ya doing?" He asked, midly concerned with whether or not his boyfriend was enjoying this. If the rolling eyes and sharp gasping breaths weren't enough of a clue then surly Mark's whispered "Oh God Benny you're amazing." told Benny all he needed to hear.

A few minutes later Benny felt the coil of his orgasm and speeded up his thrusting while paying special attention to Mark's own throbbing cock. Mark came first and watching him lay there writhing off the waves of pleasure Benny had given him slammed him into his own wall of pleasure.

Later when all was said and done and they just laid there bathed in moonlight Mark leaned over and kissed Benny's head and whispered "Benj." into the darkness.


	8. Tatoo

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. That seemed to work well. 2 Reviews at least or I don't update. Enjoy. Love goes to the person who names the band that the quote is from.

Benny stared open mouthed and stunned at what his boyfriend had just said. "No Fucking way do you have a Tattoo!" It couldn't possibly be true. Little mild mannered sweet Marky with a tattoo? It just…wasn't possible. 

"Its true. I do." Mark said through a mouthful of cereal. No one would ever believe him, but he did. "It was a very drunk night when I was 17."

Benny just kept staring. The he realized something. "But wait! Then why did I never see it when we were…you know…" "Making love?" Mark filled in. "Exactly." Benny replied, a pinkish tinge forming in his cheeks.

Mark chewed his tongue a minute. "I could have sworn I pointed it out to you. Well maybe it's just usually to dark and you're to horny to notice." He teased. "Well let me see it you bastard!" Benny commanded. "No, I don't like it. It's embarrassing." Mark responded. "Oh come on Marky Boy. You know you wanna show me some skin." She grinned his best Cheshire Cat grin. Benny could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. That's what made him such a good business major.

Mark sighed with defeat and rose from their makeshift breakfast table. (A couple of Wawa crates and a large cardboard box that they found on the curb.) He made his way across the room and turned away from Benny. Slowly…ever so slowly…like he was trying to put on a show…peeled his shirt off. And Benny saw it. A flash of color, quite small, near Mark's bicep.

"Come here." Benny told him and Mark moved towards Benny pointing to the smallish symbol on his arm. It was just words. The ink had a strange rainbow effect to it though. Benny looked closely…

"And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make."

Benny just had to smile at that. Leave it to Mark to make getting a tattoo adorable. He pulled the smaller shirtless boy closer to him and embraced him. He gently grabbed Mark by his tattooed arm and pulled him through the room towards his bed, where they gave the words on Mark's arm new meaning.


	9. Scarf

Benny sat in the middle of the bathroom floor wrapping the medium sized brown box in a festive yellow paper. He had to take this precaution in case Mark was to come home early from his daily roaming around campus and see him. This box was very special. It held something Benny hoped Mark would keep forever. It was May 30th. The last day of classes. Benny had no idea what Mark's plans were, but his own were to go and stay with his old mama in Brooklyn. Benny was really afraid of what might happen to him and Mark if they were away from each other for so long. They had had a pretty steady relationship this entire year and Benny didn't want to lose that, no matter what. He finished wrapping up the gift and set it on the table where he was sure Mark would find it. They had "See you next fall" sex this morning so the goodbyes were taken care of. Benny was just sad to leave his home. Of course it was just a run down small dorm with two beds, a "table", refrigerator, and a closet. But well…(and Benny blushed admitting this)…home was wherever Mark was.

A kid working in the campus office knocked on the door and informed him that his ride was here. Benny took one last look around the door he shared with his love and walked out the door without looking back.

Mark was starving. He had walked around all day. He had really really wanted to stay with Benny, but his video project was due at 3:00 and he needed just two more shots. He was devastated that he wouldn't be able to say just one last goodbye. He dreaded going home tomorrow to Scarsdale. He didn't know what Benny was doing, but his mother requested that he stay just one more summer at home. What she really wanted was for him to get along with his father. No chance in hell of that.

He opened the door to an empty dorm. Benny was gone and Mark was alone. He wasn't sure if Benny was coming back in the fall. His eyes fell upon a bright yellow package sitting on the "table." He moved towards it. There was a small tag on it that said "For Mark."

Mark unwrapped the packaging and the plain cardboard box inside. He almost cried when he saw what was inside. A beautiful, soft, blue and white striped scarf. Mark could tell it was made with diligence and care. He reaches down to touch it and his hand brushes a piece of paper. "Dear Mark, I'm so sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you again. I'm staying with my mother in Brooklyn (546-387-0266) Have a good summer. See you next fall? Love you always. Benny"

Mark was sure he would return.

The next day Mark walked to his car with the brand new scarf wrapped tightly around his neck in the nice spring weather. 


	10. Telephone

A/N: Gets down on knees. Please please please. 2 Reviews is all I ask. Please. I'll make it worth your while to leave me a simple "Woot. Good fic. Mark is cute."

Ring…ring…ring  
"Yo! Who dis is?" 

"Um, hi. My names Mark Cohen. Uh, is Benny there?"

"Oh yeah, you dat faggot! He says he don't wanna talk to no punk ass faggot!"

"DUANE! GET YO ASS OF THE PHONE!"

Mark was uncomfortable to say the very least. He had used the number Benny left with his scarf and after three days of endless worry had gotten the nerve to call him. He heard a few exaggerated yelps of pain and some rough housing on the other end before Benny's sweet voice filled his ears.  
"Hey Mark, sorry about that. You know. Little brothers."

"Yeah, I've got a baby sister of my own."

"I'M ALMOST 16 GODDAMMIT"  
"Shut up Cindy."

"Mark, be nice to your sister!"

"Please get me out of here."

"Sorry Marky boy. Nothing I can do out here in Brooklyn except think of you. Gotta take care of Mama."

"I understand. I just miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Aw shit Benny! Don't tell me your goin' soft!"

"Duane! Out!"

Mark laughed. He understood how having siblings robbed one of their privacy.

"So how are things in Scarsdale?"

"Ugh dull as shit." Mark lowered his voice.  
"I can imagine. Do you have ANY plans for the summer? A screenplay or something to work on?"

"Well actually I've been thinking about documentaries lately. I did one for my final and I got a really good grade. I think I might do another one."

"About what…? Dull as shit Scarsdale?"

"Maybe. I don't really know."

"Well good luck with that man."

"What about you?"

"I've got plenty of stuff to keep me occupied. Old friends to visit. Old sites to see."

"Sounds nostalgic."

"I hope so. Also…you know…Mama."

"Mark, I'm expecting a call please say goodbye to your friend."

"Did you…?"

"No friggen way! At least not now. But I'll tell them soon."

"Ok. I understand"

"Bye Benny."

"Bye Mark."

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too."


	11. Storm

It was raining. Benny had no coat.

It had been a rough day. Benny had gone to visit and old friend who was rumored to still live in the hood somewhere. When he found the friend was not home Benny went to the old park where he and his friends would play "baseball" among the trash and mud. There were still some kids there before it started raining. It brought bright memories flooding back to Benny's mind. He was devastated seeing a 15-year-old pushing dope by the slide. Benny just glared as he passed by. 'Poor kid.' He thought on the inside.

You see, Benny was the lucky one. The only lucky one. He blamed his Mama for it all. When Benny's older brother Joe came home from school one day with a joint his Mama put her foot down. She dragged her two sons (Duane was not yet born) to the only library in the town and ordered them to each select a book. At the end of that week she expected them to give her both a written and oral report on whatever the book was. She did this every week until Benny graduated high school. With the push his mother gave him Benny learned about the world. He got into people's minds and learned everything he'd ever need to know about the world. That's how he got into Brown. He owed it all to his mother.

Benny gave up on trying to search for his friend and just returned to the dilapidated house he grew up in. His mother was sitting exactly where he left her, in her old recliner staring at the television.

"Hi Mama." He said in a tired voice as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She smiled a smile that reached the tips of her eyes. She didn't talk much these days. Benny didn't expect her to, and that was fine. As Benny began to walk to the kitchen he heard a small and weak voice that he vaguely remembered from his childhood.

"The mailman brought you something baby." his mother squeaked. Benny didn't ask for further explanation. He didn't want to wear his mother out. He simply responded "Thanks Mama." and moved towards the mailbox outside the door. Sure enough a smallish box was waiting there with Benny's name on it. His heart skipped a beat when he noted the Scarsdale address.

Mark had sent him something…wait. Mark had sent him something? This could turn out any number of ways. Did he want to break up? Was he sick? Was he transferring to another school? Benny's throat closed up in panic and he strode back into the house. "Clean your room honey." His mother called as he started up the stairs. "Yes Mama." He responded. It was best to let her think that everything she said made sense. In the safety of his room Benny paced around for several minutes before finding himself incredibly stupid. He told himself to be a man as he popped the small tape into his VCR and held his breath as he pushed play.  
On the screen stood Mark, arms length away from the camera, waving. Benny smiled and quickly relaxed as the shots changed and Mark's soothing voice narrated. "Scarsdale, New York. My home. My life…God I hate it here. So strange to come back here after the thrill of college life and be unpleasantly surprised with the monotonous fascist society that is the Cohen family." Benny laughed at that as the scene changed to a shot of a middle aged woman. "Hi Mom!" Came a cheery voice from behind the camera. "Hi dear." The woman replied. Her voice annoyed Benny for some reason. "So Mom…tell us. What do you hold to be an absolute truth?" The woman looked confused for a moment. "Um…that I'll always love my son." She replied brightly. The camera cut to the image of a pretty teenage girl. "Hey Cindy, say something for my boyfriend." Mark said. Cindy smirked. Benny could tell they were siblings because Mark got that same smirk whenever he had a witty idea. "Hello Benny." She said with a grin. "I'm sorry to hear about your blindness, as that is the only reason you could be dating my brother." "CINDY!" Mark yelled before the camera cut back to her again. "Absolute truth? Where the hell do you come up with this shit"  
"Just answer the question"  
"Make me"  
"Answer it or I'll give your clothes to the Salvation Army"  
"You are such a dweeb"  
"That's why you love me"  
"Um…fine…Death and Taxes. Happy"  
The camera cut back to Mark for some more shots of Mark's childhood. Mark blew a kiss into the camera. "I miss you more everyday." The film ended and Benny laid back on his bed. 'God I miss him.' 


	12. Autumn

A/N: Wow guys thanks so much for the reviews. Not to self…write good chapters and people will leave good reviews. Thank you to everyone who brightened my day and if you're reading this now, thanks in advance for reading this chapter.  
Benny was ecstatic. He practically bolted out of the bus that stopped in front of his home. He'd lived in Compton for his whole life…but no one would call that hell hole home. This place…this place had knowledge. This place had beauty. This place had enlightenment. Most importantly…perhaps the only important quality of this place, this home, was that Mark was here, and Mark was the most important thing to him. Mark breathed in the fresh autumn air of the lovely Brown University. The best part was he was no longer a freshmen. That was a big relief. Finally, mind-bending courses, endless parties, opportunities around every corner. Speaking of that, Mark turned a corner on the stone path leading up to his dorm and grinned widely at the sight for sore eyes in front of him. "Benny!" He exclaimed, hurrying down the path.  
Benny's chocolate eyes lit up. "Mark!" He rushed towards his love and held him close. "God I missed you." He confessed in a quiet voice that buzzed in Mark's ear. He kissed him softly on the mouth for a second or two. He grinned down at him, recalling how depressed he'd been in those past few lazy weeks of summer.  
Mark nuzzled into the warmth of Benny's sweater. "Mmm…missed you too." He whispered, kissing him on the cheek. It was almost painful to meet again. It hurt so bad to be away from Benny, his stomach wrenched with the sweetness of their meeting. "I love you." He murmured.  
Benny smiled down at him and lead them up to the old room. Nothing had changed when they made love. They moved together in perfect harmony, holding each other, like they were welcoming each other home. When it was over they laid together on the sheets. Benny cradled Mark in his arms. "How was your summer?" He asked softly.  
"Miserable." Mark responded. "I missed you way too much." The wind outside blew and a flurry of brown and orange and gold leaves fluttered passed the window. "I missed you too." Benny kissed the top of his head. Mark's flaxen hair stuck out in all directions and his face was flushed red. "Next summer…we'll spend it together. I promise." He held Mark closer, never wanting to let go again. 'God bless autumn.' He thought. 


	13. Breakfast

Mark awoke at 5:00 AM with a yawn. Benny was still asleep in his arm. Mark noted how peaceful he looked on the blue pillow. Mark either hadn't noticed yesterday, or hadn't been able to tell Benny, but he looked like shit. Like he hadn't slept in days. Mark actually had a boyfriend a long time ago, back in high school, who couldn't sleep without him. It was a little strange to say the least. The boy would come knocking on his window in the middle of the night, begging to be let in. Of course, Mark would always comply, just to feel a warm body wrapped around his. Still, it was very strange and not long before that boy went to get psychiatric help. Mark gazed down at his boyfriend. So pretty when he was a sleep, even more gorgeous when he woke up.

Mark quietly slipped out from under Benny. He carefully pulled the blankets up to the other boy's chin. In their dorm there was no food. They hadn't thought to stock up the first day. 'To busy having I-missed-you sex.' Mark thought with a smirk. He quickly dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He wrapped his scarf around his neck in the post summery weather without a second thought. He loved this scarf. Mark slowly closed the door behind him, hoping not to wake Benny.

He returned a few minutes later with a plastic bag filled with bagels, mini boxes of cereal, and the serving size cups of cream cheese. It took him just a moment to set it all out on the "table." When it was finished he went over to where they had pushed the two single beds together.

Mark bent down and kissed Benny's neck lightly. The other boy didn't stir. Mark moved up and planted a kiss all along his head and up to his ear. He placed a gentle kiss there and whispered "Benny…" In a sing-song voice. Benny made a small noise of protest on being woken up. He rolled over and gazed up at Mark, looking tired and young. "Hey." He whispered in a sleepy voice. "Why so early?"

"I have a non-sexual surprise for you." Mark said in a cheery voice.

"Oh yay." Benny said sarcastically. Mark pulled his boyfriend out of bed and sat him down at the table. "Aw…Mark. You did this all for me"  
"All for us." He replied. Mark leaned down and pecked Benny on the lips. "Welcome home." He sat down next to Benny and took a big bite of a bagel. 


	14. Handcuffs

Mark remembers the day with perfect clarity. He recalls sitting on the now double bed with his head in his note book. Scattered around him were bits and pieces of loose leaf with one or two lines of scrawled text on it. 'Midterms…' He thought with intense loathing. Just the word made his head pound in exhaustion and pain. And he though freshmen year had been hard. This year he was required to take a math course and anyone who knows Mark would tell you that he is defiantly not a math person. He took another look at the problem in front of him and then down at the notes he'd taken. He let out a sigh of dejection and hurled this piece of paper at the door.

It was purely coincidence that Benny came in a millisecond later. He should have noticed something was up when Benny locked the door. Mark's mood, however, didn't brighten as much as it usually did when he saw his boyfriend. Mark looked up and gave Benny a tired look. "Hi baby." He said softly, not really paying attention to what Benny was doing until he was at the foot of Mark's bed. Mark looked up cautiously at the other boy and set his homework aside. Benny was wearing a very unsettling Cheshire Cat grin. "What?" Mark said, concerned for Benny and his own life. "What's wrong baby?" Then Benny held up a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh shit." Was all Mark could choke out before Benny pounced on him and locked his hands in. Mark squirmed and fought with all his tiny might to get free, but in a matter of seconds, when he was attached to the headboard and Benny was kissing down his bare chest, he decided to stop fighting. He moaned Benny's name softly as Benny ran his hands over Mark's pale torso. He arched Into the touch, but Benny just pulled away. When he whimpered at the loss of contact, Benny gave him a sympathetic look. "Marky, shhh." He said soothingly, touching Mark's chest again. "Everything's okay, just relax and let go"

Mark did what he was told and was rewarded once Benny started rubbing his sore back. He let out little whispers and gasps as shots and jolts of pleasure worked through his body. Mark struggled against his bonds once Benny moved down. "Yeah…" Benny whispered in a rough voice. His eyes met Mark's. "That's sexy." He kissed Mark's waistline once, causing the blond boy to jump a little. Mark moaned and pleaded to be let go, but Benny just smiled and told him to wait. The process was slow and torturous, but very soon Mark laid naked on the bed and Benny stood over him. "God you're sexy." He said walking around the bed…well really prowling would be a better word. "Very slutty though." He reached his hand down to touch Mark's arm, but recoiled when Mark tried to arch to the touch. "No Marky…" He whispered. "Bad." Mark twisted and turned to get free. "Please Benny. I won't be bad anymore…please let me go?" But Benny just shook his head in amusement. "How could I let a slut like you go. You'd go out and fuck the whole school." He narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion. "No…first I have to break you…gotta teach you a lesson. By the end of this it'll be only me. Only me you want to fuck ever." Mark nodded furiously. "Only you Benny…only you"

Benny nodded and took in the full sight of the naked Mark in front of him. He leaned down to touch Mark and when the other boy didn't arch back, Benny smiled. "Good." He said, trailing his hands along the very soft blond hairs that lead down Mark's stomach. He felt his lover shiver beneath him. Benny moved his hand up and down that trail soothingly, urging Mark to relax. When he felt no more movement, Benny sat down between Mark's legs. He bent down and grasped Mark's base, evoking a series of moans. Benny leaned closer and gave Mark's tip a tentative lick, before starting in. He went full throttle in this as with everything in life. Mark was in heaven. He clenched and unclenched his hands in the binds, crying out Benny's name. When Benny pulled away, Mark let out a whimper of disappointment. Benny was quick to satisfy though and tossed one of Mark's legs over his shoulder. Mark arched his hips as much as he could to help the process. Benny rubbed Mark's cock gently as he sucked on the fingers of one hand. Mark moaned slightly at Benny's hand on him, but cried out intensely when he felt a thick finger enter him.

Mark breathed as calmly as he could, giving the same little whimpers and gasps. Benny's finger poked and searched for that perfect spot. When Mark let out a loud gasp, Benny knew he found it. He hit that spot again, getting a low moan in return. Benny started the thrust over that spot repeatedly. "Is that it? Is that good Marky?" Mark clenched his eyes shut in response. Benny went faster. "Yeah…fuck…you like that you slut?" Mark cried out. "Yes! Yes Benny more please!" Benny swiftly replaced his fingers with his cock and pounded harder, hitting the perfect spot over and over. He leaned down and whispered both sweet and nasty things to Mark. How he'd been planning this for weeks, but wasn't sure if Mark would like it. By the look on Mark's face, Benny could tell that he loved it. Mark let out a series of moans. "God so close…please more so fucking close." Benny sped up, feeling the coil of his orgasm. Mark was the first to spill, coming all over his front with a strangled cry. Benny was second, filling Mark before collapsing on top of him.

Benny lifted himself up onto his elbows and kissed Mark quickly. "Love you." He whispered, rolling off. "Love you too." Mark whispered, closing his eyes and pressing close to Benny. Benny wrapped his arms around Mark and fell asleep like that. Mark got a C- on his midterms.


End file.
